ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
T-Hawk
T-Hawk ''is Season 5, Episode 3 of Ren X. Overall, it is #43 Summary "You've ever heard of the T-Hawk? Well the T-Hawk is an organization that sells weapons, drugs, and poisons to anyone and everyone. They have hideouts, all over the world, and Ren must stop them before they make it outside the Milky Way, and into Deep Space." by Mr. Ash Plot ''Ren was playing backetball at Zon's house. Ren: He shoots! He scores!!! Whoot! Zon: kewl. Hey, I'm gonna go inside. Speedy: me too. Ren: forget it. I'm stayin' out here. Zon: OK. (goes in with Speedy) (a man walks up to Ren with his dog) Man: Hi, Ren. Ren: who are you? Man: Mr. Chills Ren: (drops his basketball) What? Mr. Chills was one of the agents for S.P.S. (Secret oPerational Services), the serivice my mom worked for, as Ren thought. Mr. Chills: What a coincidence, meeting you here. Ren: What do you want with my mother? Mr. Chills: Who said anything about your mother.... Ren: Um...ok. What do you want? Mr. Chills: Nothing. Have you heard? Ren: What? Mr. Chills: There is a something suspicous going on at Tressterrest island. Ren: And? Mr. Chills: We need to send in someone that would blend in. Ren: Um....(sees where this is going) Mr. Chills: A man would be suspicous, a man and a woman would be good, but with a child? What a family! Ren: so you want me to work for you? Em, no thanks. Mr. Chills: Well, you could go to this magnificent place in Cornewell and become a ballboy. Ren: sure! (smiles) Mr. Chills: well, it was nice meeting you, Alex. Ren: It was nice meeting you too. Mr. Chills: don't tell you're friends Ren: (frowns and goes inside and jumps onto Zon's bed) What did I get myself into? Zon: I don't know (scares Ren) what? Ren: nothing. Guys, I'm gonna have to go. Speedy: why? Ren: I'm gonna be a ballboy at Cornwall or something. Speedy: Can we come!?! (smiles) Ren: Sorry. Speedy: aw. (frowns) Zon: Why can't we come? Ren: I don't know. I'll be there by tommorow. Speedy: Then let's play video games or go outside for the rest of day! Ren: sure! Zon: Let's play Modern Warfare 3! Ren: I was thinkin' Farmville, but ok! The Next Day Ren: see you guys (frowns) Speedy: See ya. (hides her sad emotion) Ren: OK, Omnitrix. Gimme anything that can fly me to the Airport! (transforms) RenRobin: Let's go! (flys off) Speedy: Bye Ren! Zon: Have a good trip! RenRobin: see ya! (disappears in the light blue sky) Speedy: If he doesn't come back in 4 weeks, I'm coming for him. Zon: Me too. *This is ridiculous* Speedy: I can read your mind -_- Zon: Uh....*Oh god.* Speedy: Just kidding. Zon: Oh. (barfs in the trash for no apparent reason) Speedy: 0.0 Ok... At the Airport RenRobin: (lands and detransforms) Whoa. This place is different than last time i visited it. (a man and a woman approach Ren) Man: Im Mr. Edwards and this is Ms. Edwards Ms. Edwards: Ohai! Ren: Um, hello. Who are you? Ms. Edwards: your parents...for this case. You are going to be Ren Edwards. Got that? Ren: Um sure, Mom. Ms. Edwards: (blushes) Well....Let's go! Mr. Edwards: Wait! I have to pay for everything! Ren: Boring! (winks) Mr. Edwards: (winks back) You will respect me! (hits Ren softly) Ren: (groans) On the Plane Ren: Can I transform at least once? It's boring here. Mr. Edwards: then we'll look suspicous. Ren: GGrrr. Ms. Edwards: Just wait a couple of hours. Ren: No thanks. I'm gonna walk around. (stands up and walks away) Ms. Edwards: don't go too far! Ren: Ok! *We're on a plane, idiot* (sees a guard in a gray shirt and pants with a red circle tatoo on his arm) The Guard: (talking on his celphone) Ok...ok...I'll go to him and he'll bring it to me. Ren: *Haven't I heard that in the movies?* The Guard: (notices Ren and shifts his position so Ren can't see the tatoo and walks away) Ren: *He already saw me! I should've transformed!* Ok, time for Gladus! (transforms) ChamAlien (Ren X): Chamalien! Littlte Kid: Mommy, I saw a fwash of wed light over there! Mom: I saw it too. Let's go check it out (walks near Ren) Chamalien: Uh-oh! (blends in with the Airplane) Mom: Guess it must've left. Little Kid: I see a shadow. Mom: Where? (sees it) 0.0 Oh god. Chamalien: (knocks out the both of them) I am greatly sorry (blends in with the Plane again and sneaks after the gaurd) The Gaurd: Yes. I'm gonna do it now. Chamalien: (detransforms and and slaps the phone out of his hand) Oh I'm so sorry! The Guard: (looks at Ren with his dead eyes) Ren: Im so sorry (picks it up, weighs it and gives it to the Guard) (the guard walks away) Ren: *That's not even a real phone! It's too light!* Looks like I'm gonna have to follow this dude. (Ren follows the Guard into an underground place) The Guard: (pretends not to notice Ren and gets in the truck, then looks at Ren) Ren: Oh god. (the truck races towards Ren) Ren: NOO! (dives to the right, misses the truck by inches and almost dislocates him arm) Gimme something good Omnitrix! (transforms) Grey Matter (Ren X): What the? Nevermind! (the truck heads towards Grey Matter) Grey Matter: Um...(jumps up and lands on the truck) Yes! (takes off the wheel, then climbs to the top) Gimme something better! (detransforms) Ren: (Still on the truck) what the? (falls off) Uh-Oh. The Guard: (jumps out of the truck before it crashes) Why you- (kicks Ren in the stomach, sending him back to the wall) Ren: Uh.... (sees a Steel Rod) I've never done this before (swings the Rod and hits the Guard) The Guard: (in a basket of strawberries) Uh.... (becomes unconcious). Ren: This is what you get for trying to kill me! (puts the Guard in the freezer and locks it) Ha! At the Soccer Field Gabriella: Hi Ren! Ren: Sup, Gabs. Gabriella was the girl Ren really liked, even if she kinda liked older men Gabs: It's our team's turn to practice! Ren: finally! Gabs: Ren? Ren: yus? Gabs: why were you gone so long? Ren: I wasn't gone THAT long. Gabs: I hour, 45 minutes, 15 second, 36 miliseconds. Ren: Ok, I was just hangin' with my bros' Gabs: All the boys were here. Tell me the truth, Ren. Ren: I'm not really here as a ball boy. I'm a Spy like a young James Bond, with the ability to transform into different aliens. Gabs: Ok..... Ren: It's true! Gabs: Let's just play da' game! Ren: sure. At 9:56 Ren, sleepy: Who is it? Gabs: (walks in and kisses Ren on the cheek) You're much cuter than James Bond. (walks out) Ren: Cuter than James Bond....Cuter than James Bond. (blushes and goes to sleep) The Next Day Ren: (takes a shower and eats) Whoa (looks through the window) It's nice out here at the beach! (goes outside) Gabs: Ren, have you heard of the Cribber, a really big wave? Ren: I think so. Gabs: It's really big for a wave, but reallly small for a Tsuami. Ren: kewl. why? Gabs: because it's coming right now! Ren: (sees a huge wave from far away) Whoa! Should we ride it? (gets a surfboard) Gabs: I don't know. It's pretty big. (the waves come in closer, as Ren and Gabs go in) Ren: RAAAA!! (goes in the water) Gabs: Go Ren! After a few minutes, Ren gets on the Cribber, while Gabs remains cheer for him. Ren was riding up the Cribber to the top. Ren couldn't believe it! He was riding the Cribber! But something was weird. Ren saw a Jet Ski heading into the Ocean. Why would a Jet Ski go in the water like that? Especially when a massive wave is in the Water? Ren: (sees the Jet Ski heading towards him) Huh? Gabs: Who is that up there? Ren: Who are you? I'm not taking any chances! (transforms) Muskle: Sweet. Whoa! (almost loses his balance) (another man with a red circle tatoo is holding a gun, pointed at Ren) Muskle: Oh god! (dives backward, causing his surfboard to hit the guard in the face) The other Guard: RRAA!!! (shoots Muskle) Muskle: Whoa! That didn't even hurt! (Grabs the Jet Ski, and rips it in half, then throws the guard to the shore) Gabs: (watching the whole thing) 0.0 Whoa. Go Ren! Muskle: (detransforms) Whoot! (falls) AAAHHH!!! (lands in the water) Gabs: I better go help! (dives in the water once, but doesn't find him) Come on! (dives again, and finds Ren) Ren: (unconsious) Gabs: (does CPR and presses her mouth on Ren's, then blows, and repeatedly presses on his chest) Ren: (coughs hardly, then spits water) Hello? Did I ride the Cribber? Gabs: Yes. Yes you did. NOw let's get you to the hospital! Ren: why? Gabs: The tons of water being poured on you? Ren: fine. At S.O.S. headquarters Ren: How'd I get here? Ms. Linez: Ren, why are you here? Ren: because your agent sent me here! Ms. Linez: well, I wouldn't say he is one of our brightest spies. Mr. Ash: Ren, you are in grave danger Ren: (laughs) I'm always in danger, dude. (laughs) Mr. Ash: you think I'm joking? Ren: You weren't? (laughs) Mr. Ash: Ren, you've ever heard of the T-Hawk? Ren: No, what about it? Mr. Ash: Well the T-Hawk is an organization that sells weapons, drugs, and poisons to anyone and everyone. They have hideouts, all over the world, and you must stop them before they make it outside the Milky Way, and into Deep Space. Ren: wait say that again. Mr. Ash: (repeats what he says slowly) Ren: No big deal! Sneak in there, turn into some massive beast, then kill them all. Mr. Ash: It's not that easy. You must do it all over the world. some of them are already in space right now. Ren: Ok. Mr. Ash: Plus, they are very powerful. Ren: That's what they all say. Mr. Ash: you've never dealt with any villian by yourself. Ren: Oh. Mr. Ash: They all now you. You stuck one of them in a freezer *!* and made the other one half-drowned. Ren: (smiles) looks like I've already done good on this mission. Mr. Ash: Yes, but the T-Hawks are like a circuit. If one hates you, they all hate you. You hurt one of them, but another!?! They won't be happy. Ren: I guess I need my friends. (All Ren's friends and villains appear) Ren: Whoa. Sci? -_- What are you doing here? Sci: Relax, dimmwitt. The T-Hawks are my enemies too. Ren: So you've come to help. Dr. Pepper: Yes, the T-Hawks are all of our enemies. Zon: Speedy managed to get the trio she got mad at and threw into space right here. Hugo: s'up Tetramand: Nice meeting you...again. Spikey: Hhhhiii. Speedy: Regular, Mig, Yoponot, Toon, and Denica are here, too. Regular: I even got Hawt and Kewl to join us. Ren: Kewl! Hawt: Kewl, introduce our friends. Kewl: Ren, his is Rocko and Toraido. Toraido: I'm the Air Lord. Rocko: Earth Lord. Ren: Hi Rocko and Tornado Toraido: Toraido, not Tornado Ren: sure. Negative Ren: Hi, Ren. Ren: Why is he here!?! (about to transform) Mig: Hold up Ren! Nega Ren is here to help. Ren: Help who? Us or himself. Nega Ren: relax, Ren. If I attack you, it would be like attacking myself. Ren: Gggrrr. Nega Speedy: Nega Zon, you sure about this. Nega Zon: just be quiet and listen. Denica: This is my friend, Professor Paradox. Ren: who's he? Paradox: I am like Denica, only from a boy named Ben Tenneyson's Universe. Ren: 0.0 EPIC, yet Unbelievable. Paradox: Oh it's true. Mig: Ren, don't freak out. Ren: ????? (Ub walks in) Ren: GGGGRRRRR!!! (transforms) Muskle!!!!! (jumps on Ub and starts punching him) Speedy: Ren stop! (pushes Ren) Ub: Hmph! Muskle: (detransforms) Yall better have a good reason for him being here. Speedy: We would have beaten him up too, but he's important to us... Ren: Explain. NAO. Zon: Ren, Ub used to be a T-Hawk, but was kicked out. He could be used as valuable information! Ren: Valuable Info! Who needs that? We've got Butkicking power! (everyone looks at Ren) Ren: Nevermind. Toon: There are many more friends *and villains* coming, but not here yet. Mr. Linez: Ren, are you ready? Ren: Ye- wait! Paradox, you were from Ben's Universe right? Paradox: Yes, why? Ren: Denica, (whispers in his ears). Denica: Ok! (Denica and Ren dissappear, then re-appear with Ben Tenneyson) Ben: What the? Zon: 0.0 Speedy: 0.0 Everyone Else: 0.0 Ben: Where Am I? (Gwen and Kevin appear) Gwen: Ben, where are we? Kevin: Crooks. Let's Smash'em Ben: (transforms) RRAAAATTTHH!!! Ren: (transforms) RRAAAATTTHH!!! Ben Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING R- Ren Rath: NO LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING BEN TENNEYSON!!! Ben Rath: RATH DOES NOT LIKE RATH YELLING AT RATH CUS ONLY RATH CAN YELL AT RATH!!! Ren Rath: NO ONLY RATH CAN YELL AT RATH!!! (Cassie comes in) Cassie: Where am i? Uh-Oh! Bad Guys! (transforms) LADY RATH!!! Lady Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' OTHER RATHS!!!! DON'T YOU DARE BRING ME HERE AGAIN CAUSE RATH DON'T LIKE IT HERE! (jumps on Ren Rath and starts punching him) Speedy: Uh Oh, we better stop Ren, Cassie, and Ben. (Speedy and Zon grab Ren Rath) Ren Rath: LET ME GO!!! (Kevin and Gwen grab Ben Rath) Ben Rath: STOP IT!!! (Paradox grabs Cassie) Lady Rath: RATH WILL KILL YOU! (they all detransform) Cassie: WHO ARE YOU GUYS? (anger) Ben: SAME QUESTION. Ren: We need your help Cassie: With what? Ren: you are in grave danger (mimicing Mr. Ash) Cassie and Ben: (laughs) I'm always in danger (laughs) Ren: I know right! But, I need you to help face the T-Hawks. Cassie: again? Ren: What do you mean again? Cassie: The T-Hawks are in my universe. We beat them, though. Ren: so yuo could help us. Ben: I guess I could help. Ren: OK (takes charge) Everyone, we are gonna sneak into the first building in Ottawa, Canada. Speedy: Ok. Ren: The building is disguised as a bank. Mr. Ash: We have our own private plane. Everyone can get on, if you can't fly. 5 minutes later RenRobin, Ub, Nega Gladus, and the rest of the flyers are flying while everyone else is in the plane. Speedy: It's pretty nice here. RenRobin: (comes in and detransforms) It is. I might stay here instead of out there. Mr. Ash, on the speaker: (screech) Test (screech) We are gonna have to land a mile away from the bank and walk. Ren: Dang it! Outside the plane in Ottawa, Canada. Sci: So how are we gonna get in? Ren: leave it to me. Speedy: What's the plan. Ren: leave it to me. Zon: What if they already know we're coming? Ren: LEAVE IT TO ME. Ub: Will we kill them? Ren: LEAVE IT TO ME!! Mr. Ash: Re- Ren: LEAVE IT TO ME!!!!!! Mr. Ash: Um, we're almost there, look. (Ren sees a 100 floor-building, disquised as a Bank) Ren: IMPOSSIBLE. Cassie: UNBELIEVABLE. Ben: ASTONISHING. Sci: Ok with the big vocab, let's bust in and beat em' Ren: We can't do that! Sci: Why not? Ren: When you bust in to our houses and try to beat us it NEVER WORKS. Sci: -_- Ren: Everyone stay here. Does everyone have a Omnipetal Communicator? All: Yes. Ren: Ok. (transforms) ChamAlien! Now hide! (Everyone hides) ChamAlien: I'll give you directions when I get to the 2nd floor. Speedy: sure, now go! ChamAlien: (climbs up the wall, and into a window) Sweet. (A Guard passes by him) Speedy, on the communicator: Ren, what now? ChamAlien: Ok, tell Mig and Denica to fly to the top of the building and go from there. Speedy: You heard him, Guys. (Mig and Denica fly up to the top) ChamAlien: Toon, you come up here with me as a Chameleon. Toon: sure (comes to Ren) S'up (morphs into a Chameleon) ChamAlien: Hi. Zon, you and Regular go up to the 92nd floor, where the leader's office is. Yoponot and Speedy, scale the building with yall's super speed. Everyone Else, bust into that buildin' and beat em up! Sci: YYYUUU BBAABBEE!!! Category:Ren X